


Sincerus

by Neon_Splashes



Series: Indespectus [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Chase(LGPE male protagonist), Elaine(LGPE female protagonist), Not actually pokemon GO trainers, Trace(LGPE rival)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Splashes/pseuds/Neon_Splashes
Summary: Trace, Chase and Elaine's childhood.I don't own anything.
Series: Indespectus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031418
Kudos: 2





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview

Trace, Chase, and Elaine had been best friends ever since they were in their preschool years. Out of all of them, Elaine was the weirder one. No one seemed to notice or remember her. Sometimes, she’d run in any direction or stay in one place for an amount of time that wasn’t normal, and Pokemon never seemed to get close to her. When they were at the Pewter City Museum, only Trace’s parents had to pay for them and Chase’s entry. 

(Not Elaine. Never Elaine.) 

Trace just shrugged it off. He was only seven, and his parents didn’t seem to worry. Chase didn’t, and he knew Elaine first. They met when they were toddlers, after all. When Chase’s parents divorced, he and Elaine had been there to cheer him up. Chase’s mother seemed to notice he was happier, but didn’t comment on it. She was just glad that he was getting over it, and feared that if she said anything about it, his improvement would shatter and they’d be right where they started. 

(She never did notice the brunette girl sneaking into her house to cuddle with Chase.)

When Trace originally met Elaine, she’d been playing with Chase. When she saw him, she’d looked at Chase in a way that said she wanted him to introduce her to Trace. Chase was about to do so, but Trace introduced himself first. When Trace suggested they go to Professor Oak’s lab to play with the Pokemon, Elaine looked...sad. He’d then asked what was wrong, with Chase answering that Pokemon either ran away or didn’t come near her. When they met Elaine’s parents, they’d said that they’d been glad she’d made friends. 

(None of them noticed the looks they sent each other after saying that.)

Afterwards, when they discovered Elaine’s ability, they had fun with it. She would get them free sweets, and other goodies as well. It was stealing, but who could blame them? They were five. But, alas, all good things come to an end at one point or another. One day, Elaine announced her family was moving to another place. So, they went to Elaine’s family’s home to say their goodbyes. Elaine’s parents were nice. They gave them goodies whenever they visited. So, it was to no one’s surprise that they had a tearful goodbye. Afterwards, when all the tears were wiped, Trace suggested they could keep in contact digitally. Their response? They couldn’t. 

(If anyone noticed that they looked like they had been crying, they didn’t say anything.)


	2. Pewter City Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go to the Pewter Museum.

It was a sunny day. Trace came running to Chase. “Where’s Elaine?” Trace asked. Chase then pointed over to a flower field, where she was running around in circles. It wouldn’t be anything odd, if it hadn’t been for the fact that she had a vacant stare as she did so. Trace shrugged.

He then said “Want to come to the Pewter Museum with us? My parents said I could take friends with me.” Chase nodded, then looked over at where Elaine was, and then said “Want to come to the Pewter Museum with us? There’s loads of cool stuff there!”. She then stopped, looked at them, and smiled. “Yeah!”  
Afterwards, when everyone had gotten their stuff and were in the car, Trace looked around. “Where’s Elaine?” “Oh, Elaine said she’d meet us over there.” Chase responded. Trace’s parents looked back at them. Chase’s mother had mentioned them talking about an “Elaine”. They assumed she was an imaginary friend, as there were no Psychic-type Pokemon that could cast illusions near Pallet. 

After a while, about half an hour at most, they were in Pewter City. They then walked into the Pewter Museum. The man at the kiosk then asked for their entry fee. Trace’s parents then paid for themselves and both Trace and Chase. Trace looked over at Elaine, who had entered. She then walked past the staff and into the main part of the museum, gesturing for Chase and Trace to follow. After they did, Trace said “Why could she enter without paying?” Chase then responded by telling Trace that this was always what happened. 

They then went deeper into the museum. Elaine then excitedly told them to go look at what she found. The three children then stared in awe at an Aerodactyl fossil. "What do you think it could've looked like when it was alive?" she said in wonder. Afterwards, when they had exited the museum, they took a picture.

_Strangely enough, Elaine didn't show up in it. ___


End file.
